Following technology development, any commercial product which is more practical and convenient in use would be more acceptable to consumers, and which is made through innovative design would be more attractive to induce people to buy. For example, for arrangement of stationery accessories, such as clips, thumb tacks, . . . etc., consumers may require a device to contain such stationery accessories so that they can be conveniently picked up for use. For handling paper documents, various stationery accessories may be used to clip, clamp or hold papers so as to keep them firmly in place. Regular writing materials are normally made of metal material. When a variety of stationery accessories are put together in a container, they may be in disorder. Thus, one may take a lot of time to pick up a specific one from the disorderly stationery accessories in such a container, and one may be easily hurt by the sharp-pointed ends of the stationery accesssories therein during handling. This is a kind of stationery case for receiving writing materials, which is generally comprised of a casing having a round hole on its top with a circular magnetic iron internally made around such a round hole. When in use, the top round hole of the stationery case shall be blocked up with one hand and then the case is turned upside-down permitting some pieces of stationery accessories which are received in such a stationery case to be attracted by the magnetic iron for handling. This invention is related to an improvement made on the above-mentioned stationery case which utilizes magnetic force to attract metal materials therein.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide such a stationery case which utilizes its movable cover to carry an actuating lever to make reciprocating motion so as to automatically pick up the metal materials received therein by means of a magnet mounted on the front bottom end of such an actuating lever.